Express the percent as a decimal. $54.5\%$
Answer: $54.5$ percent = $54.5$ per cent = $54.5$ per hundred $54.5\% = \dfrac{54.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{54.5\%} = 0.545$ Another way to convert a percent to a decimal is to divide by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the left) and remove the percent sign.